It Happened Once Upon a Time in an Elevator
by Getintostan14
Summary: It has been a long time since Misaki left Usagi-san's apartment. Usagi is depressed, along with Ijuin-san as neither of them are able to have 'fun' with Misaki. However, when a snow storm hits Tokyo and Ijuin and Usagi are left alone, stuck in an elevator, what do you think happens next?
1. Chapter 1

(OOC: Hello everyone! I just want to indicate that I do not own Junjou Romantica and I do not own any of these characters. I made a pair crossing between Ijuin and Usagi-san because I thought it would be fun and hot ;). Anyway, please be VERY aware that this is MATURE content. This is a bit higher than lemon, so please be aware that I am extremely descriptive. I am not playing games when I state this. If you are okay and comfortable about this, then please read at your own discretion. I have warned you. Also, if I get enough reviews, I can start making more short stories based on this or do other parings ;).)

 _It was so cold, that we could see our breath in the darkness of the Elevator…_

*It was winter in Tokyo, Japan as Usagi was making his way into the Marukawa publishing building. He had on his long, black coat, and his gray like scarf as snow was falling down outside. He sighed in aggravation as he was missing Misaki. Misaki had to move back in with his brother no matter how hard Usagi tried to convince them: money, gifts, and made up stories. He sighed in aggravation as it had all ready been a month since Misaki had left his condo. He was upset and depressed most of the time because Misaki always cooked for him, cleaned, and kept him ontop of his deadlines. His apartment had steadily returned to a mess and he was hungry for Misaki. As he made his way inside the building, he ran into Ijuin-san as he narrowed his eyes for a moment. Ijuin kept his same cool-like glance as he wore his long coat and blue scarf.*

"Usagi-san, it is good to see you. "He stated blankly as Usagi smiled fakely.

"It's good to see you too." He stated as he walked past him and made his way into the elevator. Ijuin followed behind him as they were the only two inside the elevator.

"It's been hard not having Misaki around." Ijuin stated as he glanced at Usagi. Usagi was quiet as he stared at the top button, wanting to get to the floor all ready as they had seven floors to go up.

"I take it it's been hard on you as well." Ijuin stated as Usagi looked at him.

"I've been fine. He will be coming back to visit soon…."He stated, trying to make it sound sure enough as the elevator reached the sixth floor. However, instead of reaching the final floor, the elevator instantly shut down. All of the lights went off and then an emergency voice came on.

"Attention: We are having electrical difficulties due to a snow storm that has suddenly hit Tokyo. Please stand by and wait until all electrical issues have been cleared."

Usagi's eyes widened as Ijuin sighed.

"Well, this seems like it will take awhile." Ijuin-san stated as they both saw nothing more than darkness until their eyes adjusted.

Usagi pulled out his phone to make a phone call, but apparently, his phone was out of service. Silence reached the elevator as Ijuin began to speak to Usagi.

"Forget it Usagi-san, we will be in here for a while." He stated as Usagi started banging at the doors, but when he did, the elevator just swayed slightly.

Usagi slid to the ground as he sighed in aggravation. He couldn't believe he was stuck in the elevator with Ijuin-san, the same man that was in love with Misaki. He couldn't stand this man, especially the fact that he wants to take Misaki from him. He looked down on the small checkered patterns on the elevator floor as he closed his eyes and imagined he was with Misaki again. He started thinking about how he would tease him, stroke his hair and unbutton his shirt. Misaki would always blush and try to inhibit Usagi as Usagi would still go all the way with him. Feeling his chest, then touching his penis and then lightly licking it. That always made Misaki throw his head back and blush adorably toward him.

As Usagi thought about Misaki, his heart rate started to pick up as his large penis became erect. He slowly stood up as he accidentally stepped on Ijuin's foot. Ijuin grunted for a moment as Usagi gritted his teeth.

"It's hard to see-"Usagi started to state until there was a shake of the elevator. Apparently, an earthquake had suddenly occurred in Tokyo as Usagi accidentally landed into Ijuin's arms. When the earth quake ended, Usagi opened his eyes as he stared at Ijuin-san. Their lips were about an inch away from touching as his erect manhood was pressed against Ijuin-san's leg. He pushed himself back as Ijuin smirked.

"Thinking about Misaki, Usagi-san?" He stated in a taunting way as Usagi glared at him.

"That is none of your business." He stated as Ijuin crossed his arms.

"Oh? I take it you've been frustrated without him around. I even noticed that the context of your novels have changed back. I also heard you were having trouble coming up with new ideas for your mangas."

Ijuin stated as he took a step toward Usagi-san.

"Tsh…is that all you ever talk about, Ijuin-san? How you love Misaki?" Usagi stated as Ijuin came toward Usagi and placed his hand on his head as Usagi slapped his hand away.

"Don't get any ideas Ijuin. I'm with Misaki." He stated in aggravation.

"Really now? Where is Misaki then? He hasn't been here awhile and you've been building up tension down here.." Ijuin stated while gently grasping Usagi's penis as he slightly stroked it.

Usagi tried slapping his hand away as Ijuin placed Usagi's hands over his head against the elevator wall. He gently stroked his manhood as Usagi gritted his teeth.

"I thought you loved Misaki, Ijuin-san." Usagi groaned as Ijuin smirked with the deep gaze he always has.

"I do, but we both need our fill if Misaki isn't here for us." He stated clearly as Usagi's eyes widened.

Ijuin kissed Usagi as he frenched him. He continued to stroke his manhood through his pants as he pressed his body against his.

"Don't try to escape out of this one, Usagi-san. We are already stuck here as it is. Besides, the temperature is dropping. We have to keep ourselves warm, somehow…"

Ijuin took off Usagi's jacket as Usagi bit Ijuin's lip as he bled a little.

"Oh..oh…you were always feisty, Usagi-san." He gently licked his lips and cleaned the blood off as he went back to kissing him. Ijuin continued to kiss Usagi as he began to unbutton his top and kiss his chest. Usami's heart was racing like wild due to anger and being horny, but Ijuin was right. It was getting colder to the point that they both could see their breadth in the darkness of the elevator. Ijuin kissed and licked Usagi's naval as he ran his hands up and down his body. Usagi moaned as he grabbed Ijuin's hair and pulled his head back as he kissed his neck and sucked on it as Ijuin moaned. Usagi then kissed Ijuin's chest and slightly pushed his jacket back as it fell to the floor. They both pressed their bodies together as Ijuin had unzipped Usagi's pants and stroked his large penis. His eyes widened for a moment as he was surprised how big it was.

"That poor boy, how does he take it from you? You're so big." Ijuin stated as Usagi glared at him.

"Shut up." Usagi stated as Ijuin smiled. He then got onto his knees and began to suck on Usagi's penis. Usagi's face was flushed red as he was sweating and panting from the pleasure that Ijuin was giving him. Ijuin licked the head of Usagi's penis, wrapped his tongue around it and moved up and down on it. He even kissed and licked his scrotum as his heart was racing as well. The more and more the two breathed, the more humid the elevator became. Usagi was panting harder as Ijuin didn't stop a second. Usagi started to stop thinking about Misaki and was surprised how good Ijuin was at this. Although they both loved the same man, he had never stopped to consider Ijuin as a possible mate. He never even thought of them doing it at all. Not until now…

That was when Usagi felt himself build and gasped as he came inside Ijuin's mouth. Ijuin swallowed it as some semen appeared on the side of his mouth. He smiled slightly as he stated,

"You taste rather good, Usagi-san." Ijuin stated as Usagi glared at him. He then pinned Ijuin onto the elevator wall and ripped his pants off as his large penis protruded out.

"I'm never the bottom." Usagi stated as he came onto his knees and started sucking Ijuin off. Ijuin closed his eyes and leaned back as the sweat from his forehead to the rest of his body defined his thinner physique with slight muscle definition. Usagi definitely had more muscle definition and was built bigger than Ijuin. However, both of their bodies complimented each other as Usagi-san was sucking Ijuin off. Ijuin gasped as he pressed his arms against the sides of the elevator, trying to hold on as Usagi smirked.

"You won't be able to hold it in, Ijuin-san." He stated bluntly as he licked the top of his head and continued to suck on it. Usagi did such a good job, that Ijuin almost exploded into Usagi's mouth. He almost passed out as Usagi caught him and leaned him against the elevator wall. He was panting as Usagi stood up and smirked after swallowing Ijuin's semen.

"I take it that I am not the only one has been building up. I bet it's been awhile since you've had any." Usagi stated as Ijuin chuckled a little.

"Yes, it has been." He stated honestly. "Like I said, I don't like lying to myself. I like being completely honest with myself."

Usagi turned his head away and stated, "Tsh…as stubborn as always. Especially when you are trying to steal Misaki away from me."

Ijuin smirked at Usagi. "I bet he doesn't even pleasure you. He always seems so worried being with a man."

Usagi couldn't argue with that. Misaki hadn't once tried to lick his penis or even try to 'really' come on to him. Most of the time, it turned out to be child's play and it always turned out to be a 'lesson' in how to do sex, rather than actually 'doing it' with him. Usagi stood up as Ijuin smirked. He was behind Usami as he grasped his waist and gently played with his anal opening.

"Just relax, Usagi-san." Usagi's eyes widened.

"I told you that I am never the bottom." Usagi stated as it was too late. Ijuin had inserted two fingers into his anus as he was searching for Usagi's G-spot. Usagi growled until he moved his head back. Ijuin sighed in pleasure as he had found the spot that made Usagi moaned wildly.

"There it is, Usagi-san." He whispered gently into his ear as Usagi's hair covered his eyes.

"Let me pleasure you and take it as a gift after all of the times I caused you trouble with Misaki-san.."

He then slowly leaned Usagi over as he gently placed the head of his penis inside Usagi. Usagi gasped as Ijuin grunted in pleasure. It had been too long since he had felt this feeling and his heart was skipping beats. He slowly began to thrust as Usagi's penis became fully erected. Ijuin stood up and held Usagi's chest and back as he began to thrust faster and faster inside of him. Usagi was panting wildly as both of them were moaning. Their breadth became unison as both of their bodies moved with the motion.

"Usagi-san…you feel wonderful…"He stated softly as Usagi didn't say anything. He was too caught into the moment to even think as he had never had sex this good before. Most of the time he had sex with Misaki, he was always struggling and although he liked the face expression on him, it always felt like he was having sex with a boy. Not with a man.

Ijuin continued to thrust as his scrotum slapped against Usagi's bottom. He gently leaned in closer to Usagi and bit his neck as Usagi opened his mouth in pleasure.

"I…Ijuin-san." He stated as Ijuin then went faster and faster as Usagi's body had chills ran down his spine. At that moment, they both gasped as Ijuin had cum into Usagi's anus. Usagi gasped as he came to his knees for a moment. When he suddenly stood up, his penis twitched as Ijuin came behind Usagi, held onto his waist and grasped his penis as he stroked it numerous times. When he did, Usagi came again as he grunted and gasped once more. Both of them were panting as Ijuin laughed a little.

"Too bad we aren't lovers. We could have incredible sex like this more often." He stated tiredly as Usagi stared at Ijuin-san. It had been weird how both of them had hated each other and how their love for Misaki seemed like a dead end. Both them were older than Misaki and they both needed better mates to satisfy each other's needs.

"It's my turn." Usagi stated as Ijuin stared at him.

"You can come again? Seriously, how did that boy take you?" Usagi gritted his teeth as he came behind Ijuin and bent him over. He placed his two fingers in as Ijuin gasped. His heart rate began to race again as Usagi was searching for his G spot. When he did, Ijuin gasped as some drool came out of the side of his mouth. He caught it before Usagi saw it. As Usagi massaged the spot, he noticed how warm Ijuin felt inside and how comfortable he felt having sex with Ijuin-san. Most of the time, he was forcing sex onto Misaki and it never really got extremely intimate as it was now with Ijuin-san. Usagi slowly took his fingers out, gripped Ijuin's hips and gently placed the head of his penis in. Ijuin gasped louder this time as Usagi placed it all the way in. He slowly slid his fingers up and down Ijuin's waist and hips as he sighed.

"Have you lost weight, Ijuin-san?" Usagi stated as Ijuin glanced over at him.

"Yes….remember how I was hospitalized last month for over working? I had stopped eating for weeks. I was too depressed about Misaki leaving Marukawa as well…" He stated gently as Usagi sighed. He had felt the exact same way. Rather, he had locked himself into his room of toys as he tried hard to not leave until Aikawa-san kept pulling him out. It was extremely hard without Misaki around and he didn't truly realize how much Misaki meant to Ijuin-san as well.

Usagi then slowly started to thrust into Ijuin-san. He was shaking at the feeling of pleasure that Usagi was giving him. It became so good to feel that Usagi sat down and wrapped his arms around Ijuin-san. Ijuin was sitting ontop of Usagi's penis as Usagi thrusted upward into him. They both kissed each other as they moaned and groaned in pleasure. Both of them were into it as Ijuin pushed Usagi down and began to ride his massive penis. Usagi gently sat up and licked Ijuin's nipples as Ijuin gasped with slight tears appearing from his eyes. Up and down, up and down Ijuin went on Usagi as Ijuin's penis was hard as a rock. Usagi gasped as he finally came along with Ijuin-san as the same time. At that moment, Ijuin came off of Usagi's penis as he collapsed on top of Usagi. Usagi had his arm around him as they were both exhausted.

"I never thought you were this good, Usagi-san. I'm jealous of Misaki now.." Ijuin stated as Usagi's eyes widened.

"It's interesting you say that because I told Misaki how I was jealous of you at how he always stated he loved you because of your work." Usagi stated Ijuin smiled in a cool like way.

"At least we have some things in common." Ijuin stated as he slowly tried to stand up, but suddenly fell because his knees were weak. Usagi caught his arms and kept him steady.

"Are you okay?" Ijuin nodded as he stood back up and reached for the tissues. He handed some to Usagi as they started to dress themselves. At that moment, an announcement was made.

"Attention: The electricity will be placed back on momentarily. We apologize for the inconvenience. The snow storm has passed."

Usagi placed on his clothes quickly as Ijuin-san did as well. They kept their composure as Ijuin-san pulled out some cologne and sprayed the elevator. He even sprayed himself.

"The smell of sex will reach the air on the seventh floor. I'm just taking extra precaution." He stated as he glanced at Usagi-san.

"This day never happened, Ijuin-san." Usagi stated in a cool context as Ijuin looked at him the same way.

"Agreed. I look forward taking Misaki from you." Ijuin stated as the lights went on and the elevator finally reached the seventh floor.

 _The End_


	2. Chapter 2

_(OOC: So, I decided to continue this story. I wish I would receive more reviews T_T. Anyway, I do not own any of these characters. )_

 _Chapter 2_

 _Your lips were so close that I could hardly breathe…_

*A week had passed since Usagi-san's last encounter with Ijuin-san. He was exhausted, annoyed, and extremely tired. He had no desire to work on his up-coming column and he didn't want to be bothered by anyone. His father called him a few times, letting him know about a potential 'bride-to-be' mate, but he had no desire in marrying a woman. Currently, he was laying down on his bed, resting for awhile in the darkness as he held onto his large teddy bear. There were bags underneath his eyes as he gazed at the ceiling, thinking of Misaki. He missed the way he cooked for him and even scolded him. However, his thoughts suddenly changed over to the incident that happened in the elevator. He thought about Ijuin-san and his muscular stature. The way how is black hair was plastered onto his face as his deep blue eyes shined in the darkness of the elevator made his manhood twitch. Usagi placed the bear over his face as he could remember the sounds of Ijuin's breathing and deep thrusts into his anus. Usagi then threw his bear down onto the ground as he got up and walked downstairs. He continued to walk into the kitchen when he didn't even notice Ijuin sitting on his couch in the living room. Ijuin stared at Usagi-san, wondering when he would finally notice as Usagi turned his head and stared at him. Both of them stared at each other for about 30 seconds as Usagi-san suddenly rushed upstairs. Ijuin chuckled.

"Usagi-san…." Ijuin stated as Usagi stopped walking. He took out a cigarette and lit it while he placed it in his mouth.

"Tell me something, Ijuin-san. What are you doing inside of my condo?" Usagi stated as he looked at Ijuin. Ijuin continued to stare at Usagi as he stood up and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I'm here because I couldn't stop thinking about that day in the elevator. I know Misaki is our type, but I truly believe that we may possibly have something, Usagi-san." Ijuin stated honestly as Usagi glanced at him.

"Go home, Ijuin-san. I'm in love with Misaki, not you." He stated as Ijuin chuckled.

"That maybe so, but I still don't see how that boy could have taken you." He stated bluntly once more as Usagi gritted his teeth. He walked over to the railing on the second floor and grabbed it tightly with his hands.

"I'm telling you to leave, Ijuin-san! That is none of your concern!" He stated with a stern tone as Ijuin-san sighed.

"Well, I take it I was the only one that felt something between us during that time in the elevator. Good bye Usagi-san."

He stated meekly as he made his way to the front door and left. That was when Usagi-san saw something drop on the ground. It was a keychain that contained Misaki's favorite Da-man character on it. Usagi sighed as he picked it up, placed on his coat and made his way outside. It was still winter outside as he breathed heavily. He looked up at the sky as it was snowing lightly in the distance. There were children outside playing snow ball fights as he glared at them. He hated children and he wanted nothing to do with them. He made his way toward the street as he saw Ijuin-san turning a corner on the sidewalk as Usagi-san made his way toward him. When he finally caught up, Ijuin-san was standing there, looking at Usagi as he smiled slightly.

"Are you reconsidering, Usagi-san?" Ijuin-san stated as Usagi glared at him. He handed him his keychain as Ijuin smiled.

"Oh, I see. Thank you. I was wondering why my keyes felt light." Ijuin-san stated as Usagi sighed.

"Please don't come back to my condo. Also, how did you get in the first place?"

Usagi stated as Ijuin-san smirked.

"I'm not telling you that one." Ijuin stated with a grin on his face as Usagi-san glared at him.

"Don't play with me Ijuin-san. You have tried taking Misaki away from me and now you are after me?!"

Usagi stated as Ijuin took a step forward and placed his hands onto Usagi's shoulders.

"Relax, Usagi-san. Just relax." He stated as Usagi's eyes widened. The two of them stood out there in the snow as Usagi stared at Ijuin-san's deep blue eyes. He averted his eyes away, trying to not get drawn in.

"Ijuin-san, I do love Misaki." Usagi-san stated as Ijuin nodded.

"I do too. He is just my type. I love boys like him. But Misaki isn't around anymore. He left your condo and Marukawa Publishing. We are back to where we started. Also, we are grown men. We deserve to have a more mature relationship." Ijuin stated as Usagi's hair covered his eyes.

"Misaki was different from other men. He was innocent, adorable, and just fun. I loved that about him. I felt like I died inside when he left." Usagi-san sadly stated as Ijuin slightly frowned.

"I did as well…" Ijuin stated as he remembered the time of which Misaki came to Marukawa publishing and reignited the flame in his heart to do his comic books again. Misaki saved him and that feeling stayed with him ever since.

"I'm grateful for Misaki, Usagi-san. But maybe we should just take that time in our life and realize maybe it was meant to draw us together." Ijuin stated as he stroked Usagi-san's hair. Usagi pushed his hand away as Ijuin sighed.

"I would really like to give us a try, Usagi-san. To tell you the truth, that was my first time, in the elevator."

Ijuin honestly stated as Usagi's eyes widened. "Your first time?" Usagi bluttered outloud as some people in the street looked at them. Usagi grabbed Ijuin's wrist and dragged him back into his condo so they could continue talking.

"What do you mean that was your first time in the elevator?" Usagi stated in shock as Ijuin smiled.

"How did you know what to do? Usually virgins…no wait, I can't believe this. How were you still a virgin, Ijuin-san?" Usagi questioned Ijuin as Ijuin sat down on the couch. Usagi-san leaned against the stair case as he gazed at Ijuin-san.

"In college, I had many boys and girls of which I liked. But none of them went far enough with me. I tend to do 'things' by myself rather than go to a red-light district in Kyoto. I believe that sex should be done by a loved one. However, I broke my values that day in the elevator. But I have to say, I don't regret it."

Ijuin-san stated as Usagi stared at Ijuin-san. He was completely in shock about Ijuin-san as he didn't realize that he was a virgin at his age. For some reason, Usagi-san sighed in relief.

" _Aw…I was his first…"_ He thought to himself as his eyes widened. He shook his head in disbelief.

"Ijuin-san. I'm telling you this, I truly do love Misaki and I do plan to bring him back." Usagi-san stated Ijuin stood up and walked toward Usagi-san. He was extremely close to him as he smiled.

"What if he 'can't' come back? What will you do then?" Ijuin-san stated as Usagi gritted his teeth.

"Tsh, that is none of your business, Ijuin-san. I will make Misaki come back and we will return to being rivals." Usagi-san stated as Usagi made his way upstairs. He then went into his room and slammed the door. Ijuin chuckled for a moment as he went to the front door and left.

The next day at Marukawa publishing, Usagi-san appeared at the building, looking refreshed. He made his way toward the elevator as Ijuin-san was inside.

"Good morning, Usagi-san." Usagi rushed to the other side of the elevator and used the stairs as he didn't want to be stuck in that situation again. When he made it to the seventh floor, Ijuin-san was standing there as he smiled again at Usagi-san.

"Are you avoiding me, Usagi-san?" Ijuin stated as Usagi sighed.

"I just don't want to go through that same thing again on the elevator." Usagi-san stated as Ijuin sighed.

"Jeeze, I didn't realize I made you that unsatisfied. I thought you were extremely happy with what happened." Ijuin-san stated as some of the people on the seventh floor looked at them. Usagi-san placed his hand on his face as he walked past Ijuin-san. Ijuin-san sighed as he shook his head.

" _Maybe this really is impossible."_ Ijuin-san thought to himself as he walked down the hallway. The day began to come to an end as Ijuin-san left the building. His stomach was growling as he smiled.

"Well, I guess it's time to make dinner." He stated as turned his head and saw Usagi-san lying face down onto the snow. Ijuin-san stood there, staring at him as he then rushed toward Usagi-san.

"Are you okay, Usagi-san?" Ijuin-san stated as he helped Usagi-san up. Usagi-san sighed as he stood up. He placed his hand on his head.

"I thought I saw Misaki walk by. However, when I went to reach out for him, it was a girl that looked just Misaki. She took her purse and wacked me with it and that is how I landed in the snow." Usagi-san stated as he sighed.

Ijuin-san laughed this time. "I can't believe I just heard that. Usagi-san, you really are hurting!"

Usagi glared at Ijuin-san as Ijuin stopped laughing and smiled.

"Why don't you come over to my place? I'm good at cooking." Ijuin-san stated as Usagi-san started to walk away.

"Misaki…..Misaki…" He moaned like a zombie as Ijuin placed his hand on his head. He then grabbed Usagi's wrist and dragged him toward his place. When they got there, Usagi looked around and saw Ijuin-san's collection of books. His eyes widened when he saw some of his own books in Ijuin's library collection. They were the 'boy's love' novels that Usagi-san had written about Misaki as he remembered the interview he had with Ijuin-san. He had wondered if Ijuin-san was lying about reading his novels, but apparently he wasn't. Ijuin was in the kitchen, cooking tonkatsu with white rice. He even made miso soup on the side with green tea as Usagi sat down and looked at some of the books on the floor. His apartment was in the same messy state as his was. He didn't realize how similar they were in regards to messiness, men, and in their needs/wants. He stroked his hair as Ijuin-san placed the food on the table. He sat down from across Usagi-san as they both started to eat. Usagi-san's eyes widened as he couldn't believe how good the food was. He was remembering how Misaki's cooking was, but it never left him satisfied.

"Usagi-san…I'm glad I'm eating dinner with you. I get lonely sometimes eating alone." He stated bluntly as Usagi-san gazed at him.

"You really don't have anyone here?" Usagi-san asked as Ijuin-san shook his head.

"Most of my family is from Kyoto. I was originally raised over there so most of my family and friends are over there. I came over here to become a manga artist. However, I've had difficulty making friends here in Tokyo. I may have apprentices and some acquaintances at work, but they are nothing more than that. However, when Misaki appeared that day and spoke about my novels like that, it reminded me of my friends back at home." He stated gently as he looked at Usagi-san.

"Oh! I started rambling, sorry about that." Ijuin-san stated as he continued to eat. Usagi-san was thinking about his family's situation and how they never got along. He chose to leave his parent's home and make it on his own. Ever since Misaki left, he couldn't believe how lonely he had gotten.

Ijuin-san sighed as he looked outside. The snow started to pick up as the temperature outside was dropping rapidly.

"It looks like it's getting colder outside, Usagi-san. If you like, you can spend the night here."

Ijuin-san stated as Usagi-san finished up his meal. "Thank you for the meal. I don't want to intrude on you any further."

Usagi-san stated as Ijuin-san shook his head. "You are not, Usagi-san. It wouldn't be a problem at all. I just don't want you freezing outside."

Usagi-san sighed as he got up and placed his coat on. He began to head to the door as Ijuin-san followed him and stated, "Usagi-san, if you can't forget about Misaki and he does come back, why not make him the middle so we can both have fun, if you know what I mean?"

Usagi ran toward Ijuin-san and grabbed him by the collar. "I swear, I have had many times of which I wanted to punch you! You are always getting in the way of me and Misaki! You never even cared about how I felt about him!"

He shouted toward Ijuin-san as Ijuin-san still smiled. Usagi glared at him. "Why are you still smiling?!"

He stated at Ijuin-san as Ijuin-san looked at Usagi. "Because…." He pointed down toward Usagi-san's pants as his penis was full erect. Usagi's eyes widened as he let go of Ijuin-san. Why was he getting hard over this?

"I believe that 'our friend' attached to our bodies don't lie. I take it you wouldn't mind." Ijuin-san stated as Usagi-san sighed and headed toward the door. He opened it and left. As Usagi-san made his way toward his car, he went inside quickly as he rushed toward his home. He was getting annoyed. Why was Ijuin-san doing this? Was he really that lonely or did he truly see something inside of Usagi-san that day in the elevator? He finally made it to his home as he walked inside of his apartment. He locked the door and made his way to his bed as he sighed. He was thinking about the words that came out of Ijuin-san's mouth about being lonely, about 'him' being his first time, and about where he is originally from. He sighed again in aggravation as went to sleep.

The next day occurred as Usagi-san had an intense wet dream. He had dreamt about Misaki being in the middle, Ijuin being in the front while Misaki sucked his penis off and while Usagi-san was in the back, doing Misaki. It was such a hot dream, that Usagi had accidentally 'came' while sleeping. He sat up and put the sheets in the washing machine as he took a shower. Surprisingly enough, his penis was not going down. The words from Ijuin's mouth ran through his head about his manhood as he used his fists to hit the side of the bathroom tiles on the wall.

"Damn it…why can't I get him out of my mind? Was Misaki just a side dish?" He stated out loud as he pulled out the towel and it laid over his head. He needed to get his mind off of Ijuin-san and he really wanted Misaki back. He pulled out his phone and began to call Misaki as a message came on suddenly,

"Sorry, this number has recently been disconnected. Please call your service network and try again."

Usagi-san's eyes widened as he slammed his phone down onto the bathroom sink.

"Damn it, Misaki! Why did you have to go?! You were the one!" He shouted out loud as some tears ran down his cheeks. His wet hair was plastered onto his face as he didn't know what to do. He could race over to where Misaki was and try his best to tell his older brother that he needed Misaki, or he could try to kidnap him. He's done it before, why not try again?

He cleared the tears away from his eyes as he walked out of his bathroom and saw a white rose on the bed. He raised an eyebrow as a trail of white roses were found on the ground leading to the kitchen in his house. Usagi-san followed the roses as he stopped and saw Ijuin-san standing by the table. He wore a black button down shirt this time as his chest was slightly exposed. He wore dark blue jeans as his short black hair was tossed to the side.

"Usagi-san…" He stated lightly as Usagi-san's eyes widened. He was standing there with just a towel wrapped around his lower half as he still had that same towel over his head.

"Why don't we take a break from our lives here and go to Kyoto? I think Misaki is getting to our heads. Just last night, I had a dream of Misaki being in the middle and you in the back of him while I was in the front." He stated honestly as Usagi-san's eyes widened.

"H…how did you know..?" Usagi-san stated in shock.

Ijuin looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"About my dream.." Usagi-san stated as Ijuin-san stared blankly at him.

"I don't know…." He stated as Usagi-san placed his hand on his head.

"We both dreamt the same thing." He stated clearly as Ijuin-san walked toward Usagi and began to help dry his hair. Usagi's eyes widened as Ijuin continued to smile.

"That's interesting. I've never had that with someone before." Ijuin-san stated as he continued to dry Usagi's hair. He then took the towel off of his head as he was close to kissing him. He was so close to Usagi's lips that it was almost hard for him to breathe.

"Usagi-san…" He stated gently toward him as Usagi sighed. Maybe they both did need a break. Maybe they did need to get their minds off of Misaki.

"Your right. Maybe I should go somewhere. But you are not coming." Usagi-san stated as Ijuin-san sighed.

"Come on, Usagi-san. I was the one that came up with the idea." Ijuin-san stated as Usagi-san stopped and glanced at Ijuin-san.

"Why are you coming after me, Ijuin-san?" Usagi-san stated as Ijuin-san smiled.

"Because, I believe that we are meant to be together."

(End of Chapter 2).


	3. Chapter 3

(OOC: This is nice. I'm getting more reviewers. Thank you so much Hametsu-san for letting me know about Usami-san's name. You are right. I definitely used Usagi-san because I literally got confused a few times. When you type in the name on for Akihiko and Usami and even Usagi-san, they all show his picture. LOL XD. I can definitely correct it for the following chapters. Your English is great by the way ^_^. Anyway, I do not own Junjou Romantica and things are going to start heating up ;). )

Chapter 3

 _Whisper in my ear and tell me you Love me…_

*Usami-san stared at Ijuin-san as he sighed. He didn't want to be with Ijuin-san and he didn't want to betray Misaki. However, Ijuin-san was right. Usami-san had to go see Misaki or possibly take a break from his daily life so that Misaki doesn't appear in front of him randomly again like that lady on the street. He really didn't want to get wacked by a purse again.*

"Ijuin-san, about the time in the elevator-" Usami-san was suddenly interrupted by a power outage. Ijuin-san had quickly jumped into Usami-san's arms as he leaned his head against Usami-san's chest. Usami-san couldn't see what was around him as his eyes were wide. He could feel Ijuin-san's heart racing against his own chest.

"Ijuin-san…" He stated gently to Ijuin-san as Ijuin-san remained silent. That was when the electricity came back on as Ijuin-san slowly stood back up and blushed slightly. He stepped back and bowed.

"I'm sorry, Usami-san for quickly jumping into your arms. I have a severe fear of blackouts. When I was younger, some guys in elementary school turned out the lights in the bathroom I was in and locked the door. They knew I was in there and played a prank on me, but I was only five years old and it scarred me for life."

He chuckled nervously as he sighed and looked at Usami-san. Usami-san stared at Ijuin-san for a while. For a man that looked that handsome and had become a famous author for the Da-man mangas, he was quite surprised how people had treated him and how lonely he was. Ijuin-san bowed once more to Usami-san.

"I think I'm just going to go for tonight. See you around, Usami-san." He stated as Usami-san caught his wrist. Ijuin-san's eyes widened as he glanced back at Usami-san.

"You forgot your coat." Usami-san stated as Ijuin-san looked at the couch and saw his coat there. He went back and got it as Usami-san stood there with his hair covering his eyes.

"Thank you, Usami-san." Ijuin-san started to walk toward the door as he stopped and turned his head. He glanced at him.

"Usami-san.." A gentle tone had escaped Ijuin-san's lips as Usami-san glanced at him. Usami-san's eyes widened for a moment as his heart skipped a beat. The way Ijuin-san stated it sounded loving and warm.

"Sorry, for making you excited." He stated as he glanced down at Usami-san's pants. Usami looked down as he gritted his teeth. The moment had abruptedly ended with Usami-san glaring at Ijuin-san. Ijuin-san smiled as he took off and left for the night.

As soon as Ijuin-san had left Usami-san's condo, Usami-san sighed as he went back to his couch and slouched down on it. He picked up his big teddy bear and held onto it as he sighed. His heart was beating fast as he lit a cigarette and placed it in his mouth. He stared up at the ceiling, letting his mind wander.

"Am I starting to fall for Ijuin-san?" He whispered gently to himself as his eyes widened. He couldn't accept that he was falling in love with another man. He really wanted Misaki and he was tired of sitting there and waiting. Thus, he pulled out his phone and paid for a ticket to go visit and see Misaki. Usami-san suddenly stood up, finished his column within an hour, packed his bags and made his way to go see Misaki. He had bought an overnight plane ticket as he desperately needed to see Misaki. As Usami-san took his luggage and placed it in the back of his red sports car, he was unaware that there was a Da-man keychain in a cup holder. It had a tracking device on it as Usami-san was unaware that Ijuin-san had been stalking him. This was how Ijuin-san found his condo and was aware where Usami-san was on the road, at work, anywhere. Thus, when Usami-san took off in his car, Ijuin-san was sitting in his chair, sipping green tea when his phone started to beep. He turned it on and saw that the tracking device was moving. Ijuin-san sat there, watching where he was going on the GPS map as he smirked.

"Ah. So you have decided to go see Misaki-kun. Maybe I should go see him too." Ijuin-san stated to himself as he made a phone call and purchased an overnight plane ticket to the same location of where Misaki was. He packed his bags and even brought a small gift with him for Misaki and made his way to his car. As he made his way to the airport, he made sure that he stayed away from Usami-san, making sure that he was still unaware that Ijuin-san had been stalking him this whole time. When Usami-san got onto his plane, he was well unaware that Ijuin-san was located across from him, two rows back. Ijuin-san sat there, smiling softly as he watched Usami-san sleep on the plane. He sighed for a moment, thinking about their time in the elevator as he really wanted to do it with Usami-san again. Better yet, he would really like to have fun with Misaki-kun as well. He then closed his eyes, and went to sleep.

However, that sleep didn't last long when Ijuin-san woke up, feeling someone's hand in his hair. He slowly opened his eyes and found a very angry Usami-san in front of him.

"Ah…hello Usami-san. What a coincidence…"Ijuin-san chuckled as Usami-san took Ijuin-san's wrist, pulled him out of the chair and dragged him into the back bathroom. It was extremely tight and their bodies were almost touching. Usami-san was furious as he slammed his hand against the wall beside Ijuin-san's face.

"You have been stalking me!" Usami-san angrily shouted as Ijuin-san stood there, still smiling with his deep blue eyes gazing at him.

"How do you know that I have?" Ijuin-san stated as Usami-san lifted the Da-Man keychain and revealed it to Ijuin-san. Ijuin-san kept the same expression.

"Hmmm…so you figured it out huh?" Ijuin-san stated. "Sorry, Usami-san…but I love you."

He stated honestly as Usami-san pulled on the sides of his hair as he felt like he was going to lose his mind.

"Ijuin-san! This is enough! I am in love with-" Before Usami-san could finish, Ijuin-san grabbed Usami-san's shoulders and kissed him. He brought Usami-san closer to his body as he gave him a very deep kiss. Usami-san tried to push him off, but Ijuin-san got off on his own. However, when he did, his shirt got caught on a hook next to them and it tore his shirt open. His handsome chest and abs were seen in front of Usami-san as Usami-san looked at his body for a moment. Ijuin-san still smiled as Usami-san sighed. Usami-san placed his hand on his head.

"I get it….I know you love Misaki-kun Usami-san. I know your heart…." Ijuin gently came toward Usami-san and kissed his chest and then his neck.

"Belongs to Misaki-san." He whispered seductively to him as Usami-san placed his hands onto Ijuin-san's shoulders. His eyes were very wide at this moment as he looked down. His hair covered his face as he thought about Misaki-san. How he enjoyed chasing after Misaki-san and making love to him, but this was the first time in his life that another man has ever pursued him. It was all too sudden and it was from someone he never thought would come after him. Ijuin-san unbuttoned Usami-san's shirt as he licked his nipples and brought Usami-san's head close to his chest.

"Usami-san…please give me a chance. I want to be with you." Ijuin-san stated as he ran his hands past Usami-san's shoulders and dropped his shirt to the ground. He felt the muscular outlines of his chest as he kissed his neck and lips once more. Ijuin-san's warm breath touched Usami-san's own skin as Usami-san felt Ijuin-san's heart racing.

"Ijuin-san…are you okay? Your heart is beating so fast…" Usami-san stated to Ijuin-san as Ijuin-san looked at him and smiled.

"I love you Usami-san." Ijuin-san stated as Usami-san suddenly grasped his shoulders and leaned him against the wall. He placed his leg against Ijuin-san's manhood as Ijuin-san smirked slightly.

"You only say that you love me because I was your first. It's all infactuation. It won't last." Usami-san stated as Ijuin-san went and suddenly bit onto Usami-san's lower lip. His right hand went to Usami-san's pants as he unbuttoned it and gently took his penis out and began to rub it up and down. His eyes looked daring at Usami-san as the mirrors in the bathroom started to fog up.

"Usami-san….I want to be with you." Ijuin-san stated again as he noticed that Usami-san started to move his hips on his own. Ijuin-san then came onto his knees and began to suck on Usami-san's penis. He licked the head with his tongue and went up and down on the shaft. Usami-san moved his head back as he closed his eyes in pleasure.

"Misaki…." Usami-san stated as Ijuin-san smirked. "Usami-san…." Ijuin-san stated as Usami-san glanced at Ijuin-san. Ijuin-san was doing extremely well in pleasuring him as he gasped multiple times. It was even more pleasureable this time then it was in the elevator. Usami-san began to build as he came inside of Ijuin-san's mouth. Ijuin-san swallowed it all as he stood up and brought Usami-san's body closer to him. He placed his hand inside of Usami-san's pants toward his rear and began to play with his anal opening as Usami-san gasped a few times. Both of their bodies were sweating like crazy as Ijuin-san went to Usami-san's ear and said, "Whisper in my ear and tell me you love me." He stated seductively as Usami-san moaned. He came toward Ijuin-san and whispered, "I love Misaki-san…but…" He hesitated gently as Ijuin-san came behind Usami-san and placed his fingers inside of him. Usami-san gasped as Ijuin-san was able to quickly find his prostate. Usami-san's heart was pounding hard in his chest as Ijuin-san leaned over Usami-san's back and continued to play with his sensitive prostate. He whispered to him while his black hair was plastered to his forehead.

"You may love Misaki-san…but he will never chase after you like I have and he will never pleasure you nor feed you the cooking like I have. I am definitely a better partner for you, Usami-san. If I do leave and you see Misak-san, you will soon realize that I am better. I will always be with you Usami-san. I love you."

Ijuin-san whispered gently as he then slowly placed the head of his penis inside of Usami-san's anus and began to slowly thrust in. Usami-san placed his shirt into his mouth to keep himself from screaming in pleasure as Ijuin-san slowly started to pick up speed. As Ijuin-san thrusted, he had tightened his grip on Usami-san's hips, watching the beads of sweat run down his muscular chest as his breathing had deepened in small bathroom they were in. Usami-san had his eyes closed as he was in pure ecstacy, lost in the moment of pleasure hade made him forget about Misaki. Ijuin-san, gently leaned his chest against Usami-san's back as he could feel Usami-san's racing heart beat. Ijuin-san was moaning louder as Usami-san's sexiness was driving him mad. He gently placed his hand against Usami-san's throat as Usami-san gasped into the shirt. Soon enough, Usami-san came and not just once, but twice. This made Ijuin-san very happy and when Usami-san had come, so did Ijuin-san. Ijuin-san hugged Usami-san as he turned Usami-san around and kissed him. He gently frenched him as he ran his hands up and down Usami-san's body. Usami-san was definitely exhausted after that as Ijuin-san placed his clothes back on. Usami-san did as well, but was very slow at it. When they were both about to leave the bathroom, Usami-san's knees were shaking as Ijuin-san held him steady.

"Usami-san…come rest with me. There isn't anyone next to me." Ijuin-san whispered to Usami-san as Usami-san was already half asleep. Ijuin-san helped Usami-san out of the bathroom and placed Usami-san right next him. Ijuin-san sat down next to Usami-san and laid Usami-san's head across his lap. He placed the blanket over him as he sat there, smiling. He was so happy, that his own aura appeared glowing in his seat. He thought about the old days and how they were originally rivals, but now, he really wanted to become Usami-san's lover. He would do almost anything for it, however, what would happen when they do meet Misaki-san? What would happen? Will things go back to the way they were? Would he end up being alone again and Misaki-san and Usami-san will go back to their relationship? His heart tightened in his chest as he sighed in worry. He glanced down at Usami-san as he stroked his hair and heard Usami-san state something.

"Ijuin-san…." He whispered gently in his sleeping state as Ijuin-san smiled.

The next day occurred as Usami-san woke up. The plane had landed onto the ground as Ijuin-san slowly helped Usami-san sit straight up. Ijuin-san was looking fresh in his chair as his skin was glowing. He wore his white trench coat and dark blue top with his black slacks as he gazed at Usami-san. Usami-san looked like a mess, as if a tornado had hit him last night and had wrecked his hair. Usami-san sat there, still waking up from a good night's rest as he stretched. A flight attendant made an announcement.

" _Good morning, passengers. We are now here at our destination. The doors to the airplane will open momentarily."_

Ijuin-san smiled at Usami-san as Usami-san snapped out of it. He took his luggage and got off the airplane as Ijuin-san followed Usami-san off of the plane. Usami-san glared at Ijuin-san.

"Ijuin-san…this is enough! Go back home now!" Usami-san stated as Ijuin-san sighed. But things suddenly got interrupted when Usami-san heard Misaki's voice behind him.

"Usagi-san?!" Misaki shouted in shock as Usami-san's eyes widened. He turned around and saw Miskai-san dressed in his usual attire as Ijuin-san stood there, smiling. Misaki then looked over and saw Ijuin-san.

"Ijuin-san?! What are you doing here with Usami-san?! Wait…WHAT?!" Misaki-san shouted as Usami-san looked around and saw a bunch of people stop and stare at them.

"Tsh…" Usami-san stated as he grabbed Misaki-san's arm and dragged him out of the airport. Ijuin-san stood there and watched as he smirked. He got his luggage and made his way toward a taxi as he obtained a hotel nearby Misaki-san's older brother's home. He was within a ten minute walking distance as he got his room and took a shower. As Ijuin-san showered, he thought about Usami-san's sleepy face and handsome appearance as he smiled. But suddenly, his smile started to fade as he remembered how Usami-san blurted out Misaki-san's name. He sighed a little as he ran his fingers through his hair. Was he ever going to fall in love with him or was he too late? Did Misaki truly steal Usami-san's heart? Ijuin-san got out of the shower and placed his outfit on as he sat by the window and watched a taxi pull up in front of Misaki's house. Ijuin-san watched Usami-san drag Misaki-san inside of the house as he was looking around, wondering if Ijuin-san was nearby. Ijuin-san chuckled a little.

"U..USAGI-SAN! What is wrong?!" Misaki-kun shouted as Usami-san's eyes got wide. He stopped walking and looked at Misaki. He then suddenly picked up Misaki-san and hugged him tightly. Tears ran down the sides of his face as he truly had missed Misaki-san. He kissed him intensely as Misaki-san's face turned bright red. Usami-san placed him against the wall and started to kiss him all over as Misaki-san pushed Usami-san away.

"Usami-san! What is wrong?! Ever since I saw you with Ijuin-san, you have been very upset!" Misaki-san stated as Usami-san gazed at him. He couldn't tell Misaki-san the truth and if he did, it would ruin their relationship.

"Ijuin-san missed you as well, Misaki-san. He wanted to see you as much as I did. I tried to fight him off, but he wouldn't listen." Usami-san stated in a half-hearted lie. Misaki-san sighed as he placed his hand on his head.

"Usagi-san! You work with him! You can't treat him like the way you do!" Misaki-san shouted in annoyance as Usami-san tackled Misaki once more. Misaki was struggling in his grasp as he was blushing madly.

"Usagi-san! We are still outside! We need to get inside!" Misaki shouted in embarrassment as Usami stood up and picked up Misaki-san. He carried him over his shoulder as Misaki was beating his back with his fists.

"Let me go, Usagi-san!" Misaki shouted in anger as Usami-san started walking away.

"No. We are going home. You don't belong here anymore. You belong with me!" Usami-san shouted.

"How do you know that, Usami-san?" Ijuin-san stated as he appeared infront of them both. Both Usami-san and Misaki stopped and stared at Ijuin-san.

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4 (REVISED)

(OOC: Hello everyone! I hope all of you are doing well and I hope all of you are enjoying this story. Sorry for taking so long to revise this chapter. I finally got a good way to keep it going. PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF IT IS BETTER. LOL. Remember, I do not own Junjou Romantica.)

 _ **Chapter 4 (Revised)**_

 _Kiss me, suck me, and hold me in your embrace…._

Ijuin-san was smiling as he stared at Misaki-san and Usami-san. He had his dark blue shirt on that was slightly unbuttoned as he had on his usual pants. His short black hair was getting tossed around by the wind as he placed his hand underneath Misaki's chin. Ijuin-san turned Misaki's face toward him as he brought his lips close to his.

"Misaki…Usami-san isn't the only one who loves you. I have also confessed to you and although you turned me down, I am still very much in love with you."

Ijuin-san was about to kiss Misaki as Usami-san grabbed onto Misaki's wrist and pulled him away.

"Stay away from Misaki! He is mine!" Usami-san shouted with his eyes wide open. Misaki's face was completely red as he looked at Usami-san and then Ijuin-san.

"Usagi-san! You work with Ijuin-san, you can't treat him like that!" Usami-san was gritting his teeth harder than ever as Ijuin-san sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He then looked toward Usami-san as he thought to himself.

 _If I can't have Misaki-san, fine. He will be yours and I will not expose the truth to Misaki-san on what has been going on between us sexually. However, you will be mine Usami-san and you will eventually forget all about Misaki…_

Ijuin-san slightly smiled. "Well then, it seems like you two are busy. I have things to do anyway. See you around."

Ijuin-san eyed Usami-san as he then turned around and walked away. Misaki-san stood there in silence, feeling extremely confused. He couldn't help, but to wonder if something may have happened between Usami-san and Ijuin-san. Usagi-san was extremely uptight and it was more than usual. Misaki shook his head and looked up at Usagi-san. Usagi was staring at Ijuin-san in the distance, watching the sun's rays touch his handsome hands and shoulders and even his hair. Usami's eyes widened as he turned his attention back to Misaki.

"Misaki…why did you leave to your brother's house?! I can provide everything for you!"

Usami stated with intensity as his hands almost shook. He tried very hard to keep his composure as Misaki's eyes widened.

"Usagi-san, I can't keep living off of you. My brother demanded that I come home. It's true, I can't keep living off of you and it's also not natural for two men to be together!"

Misaki shouted as he stopped and blinked. He turned his head and saw a woman walking by with her son. Misaki's eyes widened again as the woman had overheard their conversation. She stood there, watching them both as the little boy pulled at his mother's hand.

"Mommy! Let's go get ice cream!" The boy shouted as he pulled his mother's hand again.

"Not now dear, I came across an interesting conversation between _two_ men ;)."

Misaki almost fainted from embarrassment as he grabbed Usami-san by his wrist and dragged him further down the side walk. Misaki's eyes were closed shut, feeling his heart beat racing.

 _How embarrassing!_ Misaki thought to himself as finally appeared in a park. Misaki looked around, hoping to not see anyone nearby as he really didn't want to bring Usagi-san into his home. If he did, his own brother would be questioning as to why Usagi-san stopped by. He really didn't want his brother to know the truth about him and Usagi-san.

"Usagi-san, look I can't live with you anymore! I truly can't! I don't want my brother to find out!"

Usami-san's teeth were gritting hard this time as he grabbed Misaki-san by his chin and his left wrist and pulled his body to his chest. He looked at Misaki with hunger, wanting him badly as his Misaki was getting scared.

"W…what are you doing Usagi-san?!" Misaki was struggling in his grasp as Usami began to think about that time in the elevator with Ijuin-san. When Ijuin-san was thrusting into his anus, he remembered when he had seductively spoken these words to him.

"You need a man…not a boy. I bet he hasn't even truly satisfied you."

Usami-san sighed as he let go of Misaki-san. He placed his hand onto his forehead as he turned his gaze away from Misaki-san. Misaki's heart was pounding like crazy in his chest as he had no idea what the heck was going on.

"Usagi-san…are you okay?" Usami-san sighed as he turned his back away from Misaki-san.

"Misaki….I need to go clear my head. I will see you again soon."

Misaki started to reach his hand out toward Usagi-san as he started to walk away. Misaki looked down as he couldn't understand the tension. He knows he loves Usagi-san, but he also doesn't want to be a burden. Misaki looked up and found Usagi-san gone.

Usami-san started heading back toward the train-station as Ijuin-san was there at the train station. He had been following Usami-san as he made sure he was very careful to not get caught. He could tell that things didn't go with Misaki-san and he _really_ wanted Usami-san for himself. Ijuin-san watched Usami-san purchase a ticket back home as Ijuin-san appeared behind Usami-san and placed his hand onto his. Usami's eyes widened as Ijuin-san pressed his chest behind Usami's back.

"What's wrong, Usami-san? Why are you going home?" Ijuin-san stated as Usami turned around and took a few steps back.

"Why do you keep doing this Ijuin-san?! You know that my heart only belongs to Misaki!"

Usami-san started to rush toward an elevator as his heart skipped a beat. He didn't want that same thing to even to happen again as he started to take the stairs. Ijuin-san started to chase after him as he shouted toward Usami-san.

"I love you, Usami-san!"

Usami stopped dead in his tracks as he turned his head and gazed at Ijuin-san. Ijuin-san appeared before Usami-san and gripped his chin. He gazed into Usami-san's eyes with desire, lust and love as he truly wanted Usami-san all for himself.

"Your being selfish Ijuin-san and stupid! I only love-" Usami-san was about to finish his sentence as Ijuin-san turned his head suddenly and kissed him. He frenched Usami-san as he ran his hand down Usami's chest as Usami turned his head away and placed his hand toward his mouth, cleaning up the saliva that was left by Ijuin-san. Ijuin-san stood there, smiling for a moment as he was actually enjoying this little game that Usami was doing with him.

"Usami-san…I like it when men play it hard to get. When Misaki told me that he didn't want me, I only yearned for him more. The harder you run and try pushing me away, the more I want you."

Ijuin-san continued to walk down the stairs as he gently pinned Usami-san toward the wall. They were located at the bottom of the staircase as it was dark with no one around. Ijuin-san gently groped Usami's cock that was hidden in his pants as Usami gritted his teeth. His heart rate was starting to pick up as he suddenly became hard.

"What is this? You are already this hard? I bet Misaki can't even do this for you. Usami-san…let Misaki go and be with me. You may have more money than me, but I be an excellent partner for you. I can satisfy you, cook for you, clean for you, and even make you cum everyday if you want."

Usami's eyes widened as the bulge in his pants got harder.

"Usami-san…" Ijuin-san stated as he whispered into Usami's ear and gently bit his ear lobe. Usami's eyes started to close as he moaned gently. His breathing started to get more intense as Ijuin-san cupped Usami-san's balls and played with them gently through his pants. Usami was moaning as Ijuin-san unzipped Usami's pants, gently let his cock appear from his pants. His large hand gently gripped the shaft as he moved his hand up and down on it. Usami was gasping for a moment as he gritted his teeth.

"I like innocent boys, Ijuin-san and I don't like being the bottom!" Usami-san growled in a frustrated tone as Ijuin-san placed his forehead against his. His breathing was also intense as played with the head of Usami's cock.

"Usami-san….." Ijuin's deep blue eyes gazed straight into Usami-san's violet colored eyes as he was completely entranced by them.

"Usami-san….be with me…." Ijuin-san stated as he kissed Usami-san and went straight down toward his knees and placed the head of Usami's cock into his mouth. He licked the head gently like a lollipop for a moment as he teased Usami-san. He then softly placed his cock into his mouth as he went up and down on it. He sucked on it in such an erotic way that Usami-san flipped his head back and gasped. His cock was getting harder and harder each moment as his chest turned red. When he finally felt like he was about to come, he grasped Ijuin-san's hair as Usami-san came into Ijuin-san's mouth. Ijuin-san swallowed it all as Usami-san felt faint. Ijuin-san's eyes widened as he stood up suddenly and caught Usami-san. Usami was panting like crazy as his hair was plastered onto his face. Ijuin-san was smiling happily, feeling his heart racing in his chest as he kissed Usami-san's neck.

"Usami-san….I want you….I want all of you. Forget the boy…." He whispered to Usami-san as Usami-san had passed out in juin-san's arms. Ijuin-san stood there, gazing at Usami-san's unconscious face as he smiled. He gently picked up Usami-san and carried him to his car. Ijuin-san got into his car and drove them toward his hotel. Ijuin-san placed Usami-san down onto his bed as he took Usami's shirt off and shoes off. He then wrapped him into the blankets as he kissed Usami's lips and let him rest. Ijuin-san placed on his white trench coat again as he and stared out the window. He watched Misaki appear on the side of the street as he smirked.

"Misaki…" He whispered gently as he saw Misaki looking down toward the ground. Ijuin-san then turned his head and glanced at Usami-san. He really wanted to keep Misaki away from Usami-san and in order to do that, he had to do something.

Ijuin-san walked out of the apartment and headed straight toward where Misaki-san was. He purposely brought a Da-Man figurine that was considered a rare edition to lure Misaki away from Usami-san. When Ijuin-san appeared in front of Misaki, his heart had skipped in his chest. Misaki's eyes were covered in tears as he appeared to have been crying heavily. Ijuin-san sighed as he kept his usual smile and walked toward Misaki-san. He gently placed his hand onto Misaki's head.

"Misaki…here." Ijuin-san showed him the Da-Man figurine as Misaki's eyes widened. He felt happy for a moment as he then felt gloomy. Ijuin's smile had faded for a moment as he then lifted Misaki's chin and kissed his lips gently. Misaki jumped away and moved his hands widely infront of him.

"Ijuin-san! I'm in love with Usagi-san! I'm sorry, I'm your number one fan, but I love Usagi-san!"

Ijuin-san smirked as he took a step forward and gently brought Misaki-san to his chest.

"Misaki….I love Usami-san more than you do and I want him. I want to be there for him more than you will ever be able to."

Misaki's eyes widened as he suddenly looked up at Ijuin-san.

"When you were gone, Usami-san was so depressed that he couldn't do anything anymore. You had basically left him behind and even me. If you are going to be half-hearted about your love to Usami-san, then step down. He is a grown man and he needs a real man to fulfill his needs."

Ijuin-san whispered to Misaki-san as he stroked his hair seductively. Misaki felt slightly scared of Ijuin-san as he couldn't understand this overly strong possessive vibe that was coming off of him. It was as if he was a hawk that had found a prey and that prey was going to be his.

"Ijuin-san…why do you love Usami-san all of a sudden?"

Misaki asked as his face was still blushed red. Ijuin-san smiled as he whispered toward his ear.

"I have always loved Usami-san."

Misaki's eyes widened.

"WHAT?!" Misaki shouted as Ijuin-san gripped Misaki's chin.

"Usami-san and I have always been rivals. Although I never made a move, I have always secretly loved him. However, when you came into the picture, his heart was captured by you. Misaki….although you did save me that one time and I do love you, my heart has always belonged to Usami-san. You may be a cute boy and I may like boys like you, but I need a man in my life. "

He stated as he kissed Misaki's lips again. "Misaki….let me have Usami-san….."

Misaki's eyes widened as he didn't know what to do. Ijuin-san was smirking as Misaki felt like he was in a soap opera or in some sort of Dracula movie. When Ijuin-san was holding onto him, he made him feel like he was a human prey that was about to have all of his blood sucked out of him and Usami-san was his bride or lover. However, in order for Ijuin-san to have his bride, he needed to get rid of him.

"I…Ijuin-san…what if I say no?" Misaki stated in a stern tone as he formed a fist with his hand. Ijuin-san stood there smiling as he whispered into Misaki's ear while gently groping his cock that was covered by Misaki's pants.

"Then you will partake in our adventures as well. I wouldn't mind having some fun with both of you."

Misaki jumped back as he started to panic. He then started to run as Ijuin-san stood there in the sunlight and continued to smile. The wind had started to pick up as his trench coat and hair swayed within the wind. He ran his hand through his hair as he felt good about this situation. He was winning and hopefully soon, he would have Usami-san permanently to himself. For the past two weeks, he has been having this reoccurring dream where all three of them are having intense sex. They all did it by the lake, in a boat, in a car, and even at a library. He chuckled quietly to himself as he moved his head back and sighed. That was when he suddenly opened his eyes and saw Usami-san standing over him. He looked pissed more than ever as Usami-san threw multiple punches at him. Ijuin-san dodged them all with grace as he then caught Usami-san's punch and gently kissed him.

"Usami-san…let this go. Misaki is not suitable for you!" Ijuin-san stated as Usami-san bit Ijuin-san's lip. Blood had appeared onto his lips as Usami's eyes widened. For some reason, he was feeling guilty for doing that as Ijuin-san licked his lips.

"Usami-san..you are getting so rough." He stated calmly as Usami-san gritted his teeth.

"What did you tell Misaki!?" He shouted toward Ijuin-san as Ijuin-san smirked.

"I just told him the truth about how I felt about you and to give up on you. I have ALWAYS loved you Usami-san. I don't mean it just because of what happened in the elevator, I mean it since the very beginning. I am not going to hold back anymore."

Ijuin-san stated as he brought Usami-san into his arms and ripped his shirt open. He kissed Usami-san's nipples in the park as he gasped.

"Ijuin-san! Not here! There are people nearby! " Ijuin-san smirked as some blood still appeared on his lip. Usami-san kissed Ijuin-san's lips and licked up the blood.

"I know you think I'm crazy, but the heart wants what the heart wants. I will steal you away from Misaki-san. Even if it means I must sacrifice everything."

Ijuin-san kissed down Usami-san's chest as one woman stopped and stared. Her eyes widened as she took out her phone and wanted to record the situation. Usami-san then picked up Ijuin-san and ran down the side walk back toward the hotel. The girl pouted as she put away her phone XD.

Usami-san was panting as he set Ijuin-san down sighed.

"Ijuin-san..why are you doing all of this?! Can't you leave Misaki out of this and leave me alone!?"

Ijuin-san was starting to get annoyed for the first time.

"Do you really love that boy?! I groped him today and he is extremely small! How the heck does that guy satisfy you?!"

He shouted toward Usami-san as Ijuin-san's eyes slightly widened. He realized he had stated something he shouldn't have as Usami-san's face was bright red. Ijuin-san jumped out of the room and started to run down the stairs. Usami-san was chasing at him like a mad man as they continued to run. Ijuin-san was running back down the street as he came across a Japanese festival. Girls and boys were dressed in their yukata kimonos as there were vendors selling squid, yakitori, candied apples, and chocolate covered bananas. Ijuin-san was racing through the crowd as his white trench coat was trailing behind him. He looked behind him as he started to laugh a little bit. Usami-san was pissed and he wasn't going to stop until he got Ijuin-san. Ijuin-san started to run faster away as he jumped over a few people who were blocking the dirt path with vendor equipment. He even dodged, twisted and even did a flip over a little girl that was holding onto a small brown bear that had a blue ribbon tied around its neck.

"Look daddy look!" The little girl shouted as her father stopped and gazed at them.

"Whoa! It's Ijuin and Usami-san from Marukawa Publishing!" All of the people in the crowd had stopped and gazed at them as Usami-san continued to chase after Ijuin-san. That was when Usami-san had suddenly saw the situation and stopped chasing after Ijuin-san. He brought back his composure as Ijuin-san did the same as well. People came at them with autographs as Ijuin-san stood behind Usami-san and smiled like he usually does. Usami-san whispered with a smile on his face toward Ijuin-san.

"Your dead after this Ijuin-san. Don't you ever touch Misaki-san ever again." Usami-san mentioned as Ijuin-san gently groped Usami's butt cheek in secret as Usami-san blushed slightly and twitched.

"No….I want you the most, but if you can't let go of Misaki-san, then we should include him into our adventures. He will be the middle of where you will penetrate him and then I will be sucked off from him."

Ijuin-san whispered as Usami-san was losing his composure.

"Now now, Usami-san. We are in front of a crowd. Don't lose your temper." Ijuin-san teased.

Usami-san was getting more agitated. "You bastard. How far are you willing to go?"

Ijuin-san smiled gently as he rubbed Usami-san's butt in secret, away from the crowd's eye as Usami-san was starting to get hard.

"Until you are able to kiss me, suck me, and hold me in your embrace. "

End of Chapter 4.


End file.
